


The Prince’s Proposal

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Merlin Collection [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Childhood Sweethearts, Dork Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When Arthur finds out about your engagement, he decides there’s only one person you should be marrying.





	The Prince’s Proposal

“I think…you spend more time in my kingdom, than in yours”, Arthur teased, chuckling when you shoved him.

“Shut up and show me to my room”, you laughed, locking your arm with his as he led you up the stairs.

The knights, maids and manservants bowed their heads as you walked past them, a smile on your face as you nodded.

“So-to what do we owe the pleasure?” he asked.

“I’m only stopping by. On my way to meet someone, actually”, you murmured, avoiding his questioning gaze as you came closer to the room you frequented when visiting the kingdom of Camelot.

Arthur kept his eyes on you, ready to interrogate a little further, when a voice rang from ahead.

“Ah-y/n”.

You both looked up, Uther watching you with a smile as you stepped towards him.

“My Lord”, you bowed, straightening up when Uther assured you it was unnecessary.

“It is an honour to have you here”.

You smiled gratefully, following him into your bedroom, Arthur close behind.

“I take it you’re ready?” he asked over his shoulder.

“Ready for what?” Arthur interrupted, glancing between you and his father.

“Actually, could we talk later. It’s been a long journey”, you interjected, a look of understanding on Uther’s face as he glanced past your nervous face and towards his confused son.

“That’s alright”, Uther assured, smiling softly as he left the room, leaving you and Arthur alone, an awkward tension building.

“Ready for what?” Arthur repeated, jumping onto your bed and keeping his voice as light as he could.

“What? Oh-nothing for you to worry about”, you smirked, pushing his head back and joining him, staring up at the canopy. “You need to leave soon. We aren’t children anymore, Arthur. No sharing beds”.

He pouted, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in the pillows.

You shook your head in amusement, following suit and staring into his eyes, a sense of dread suddenly washing over you.

He seemed to notice the sudden shift, concerned as he moved closer.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

“Nothing” you brushed off, pulling his hand off you and turning onto your back once more, shutting your eyes and deciding to get some rest, not caring whether Arthur would leave or stay.

At least sleep would mean you wouldn’t have to answer questions you didn’t wish to be asked.

“Oh-hurry up, Arthur. Can’t even get on without the help of your servant?”

He scowled, lifting himself and sitting comfortably on the horse, watching as you set off before him.

As soon as you were out of view, he turned to Merlin, leaning down and calling him closer.

“What?”

“Y/n’s keeping a secret from me”, Arthur grumbled. “I need you to find out what’s going on”.

“How am I meant to do that?” Merlin exclaimed.

“Seriously, Merlin. Find a way!” he replied, dismissing the difficulty of the task he’d set Merlin.

Merlin threw his arms out in frustration as Arthur’s figure disappeared from the courtyard.

“Fine-guess I’ll do everything-like I always do”.

“You’re marrying King Verrill?”

You whipped around to find a red-faced Arthur stood in your doorway.

“Arthur…”

“Verrill?” he questioned.

You sighed, sitting on the bed as he paced, arms on his waist, face filled with rage.

“Arthur-you know how it is. It’s an alliance. The marriage is simply a formality”, you droned, having heard this all your life.

“You’ve never accepted the way things work”, Arthur argued. “Were you not the one who refused a proposal from Prince Markus?”

“That was then. This is now”, you sighed wearily. “Our kingdom’s weakening. Father’s too old to be fighting. Our army is nowhere near as powerful as it once was. So…I need to do this”.

Arthur stopped his pacing, sitting beside you on the bed.

“But why Verrill?”

“Because their kingdom is powerful”, you answered honestly. “He’s got an army to be feared and a rule that has never been questioned. Despite all that-their kingdom is peaceful. Respected”.

“So is Camelot”.

“Well, I can’t very well marry you”, you laughed, but fell silent at the look on Arthur’s face. “You’re not exactly the most peaceful kingdom, are you?” you pointed out, having heard of Uther’s tirade against the magical beings of the kingdom, as well as their efforts to fight back.

“Well-if we married-you’d never have to worry about a failing kingdom. You would have the backing of the most powerful kingdom in all of Albion”.

“Albion is a small part of this world, Arthur”, you reminded him. “And marrying Verrill would give me access to a kingdom beyond Albion. A land we’ve yet to step foot in, filled with riches and wonders we could only imagine”.

Arthur took your hands in his without warning, his eyes filled with desperation and a longing you’d seen for years, but never fully acknowledged.

“I’ll arrange for a trip”, he promised. “After we marry, we can explore these lands for as long as you wish”.

“Arthur-we can’t get married. I’m already promised to another”, you said softly.

He shook his head, kissing your knuckles and standing with you, your heart pounding at the closeness of him, old feelings you thought long buried now resurfacing.

“Verrill’s a kind, understanding king. We can inform him of our decision to marry, and he’ll accept it”, Arthur reasoned.

You looked into his eyes and realized he was speaking nothing but the truth-nothing but what he truly felt in his heart.

“You really wish to marry me?” you asked.

He nodded, a boyish grin on his face as his cheeks heated.

“I’ve wanted to marry you since we were children”, he admitted with a shy smile.

You chuckled, shaking your head and running your hands up his chest, gripping his shoulders tight as you tiptoed.

“Well, I’ve always wanted to become a Pendragon”, you stated, before letting your lips meet his in a soft kiss, giving into the feelings you’d buried for over a decade, wondering why you’d fought them in the first place.


End file.
